Can't I Become Your Lover?
by Yami-chan Kagami
Summary: Tidak bisakah aku menjadi orang yang akan membahagiakanmu? Tidak bisakah kau memilihku? Apakah perasaanku tidak sampai padamu? Special fic for Fanfiction Festival. Mind to RnR?


Disclamer: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi belongs to Nakamura Shungiku

Warning: AU, OOC, Shounen-ai

Ket: Italic is Yuu's POV

Special fic for Fanfiction Festival

* * *

><p><strong>Can't I Become Your Lover?<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Chiaki..."<em>

"Siapa? Siapa yang memanggil namaku?" gumam pemuda berambut coklat bernama Yoshino Chiaki. Ia menoleh sekelilingnya mencari asal suara itu.

"_Chiaki..."_

Chiaki melihat lebih dekat lagi dan muncul sosok seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan warna mata merahnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yanase Yuu, sahabatnya dari SMP.

Entah kenapa Chiaki melihat Yuu berjalan lebih dekat ke arahnya sambil terus berkata "_Chiaki, aku mencintaimu."_ Selalu begitu, Chiaki mundur perlahan tapi di belakangnya ada tembok, dan dia tidak bisa lari lagi.

"_Chiaki..."_

Yuu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Chiaki, hendak mencium bibirnya. Chiaki tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya saja, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya setelah ini

.

.

.

"HUWAAA!" jerit Chiaki dan ia terbangun dari tidurnya. "Eh? Mimpi"

Ternyata ia telah bermimpi, Yuu yang adalah sahabatnya sendiri menyatakan cinta padanya dan akan menciumnya. Mimpi yang cukup mengerikan, karena Chiaki tidak merasakan perasaan romantis terhadap Yuu.

'Tapi...' batin Chiaki.

Ia masih ingat, beberapa hari yang lalu Yuu telah menyatakan perasaan padanya dan itu kenyataan. Chiaki masih ingat ekspresi kemarahan yang terlihat dari wajah Yuu ketika Chiaki lebih memilih pergi dengan Hatori daripada dirinya.

Semuanya masih teringat jelas di pikiran Chiaki. Ia bingung, kenapa Yuu menyukainya? Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti. Ia lebih menyukai Hatori daripada Yuu, tentu dia juga menyukai Yuu tapi hanya sebagai teman.

"Aku tidak mengerti..." gumam Chiaki.

Sejak hari itu, Yuu tidak menghubungi Chiaki. Chiaki juga sedikit resah jika harus menghubungi Yuu dalam situasi seperti ini. Dia merasa tidak enak terhadap sahabatnya itu. Dia belum memberikan jawaban atas perasaan Yuu padanya. Mungkin ia harus memberi jawaban secepatnya.

Saat Chiaki sedang bingung seperti itu, tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berbunyi. Chiaki bergegas mengambil ponselnya yang terletak di dekat meja. Dia melihat layar ponselnya, ia mengira Hatori akan menelponya tapi nyatanya adalah Yuu.

Chiaki menghela nafas, berusaha mempersiapkan diri untuk menerima telepon dari Yuu. Ia merasa heran, kenapa dia sulit untuk mengangkat telepon dari Yuu? Seolah-olah dia ingin menghindarinya. Tapi, ponselnya terus berbunyi dan itu sangat berisik. Akhirnya Chiaki menerima teleponnya.

"Halo." ujar Chiaki.

"Ah, Chiaki. Lama sekali kau mengangkat telepon." ujar Yuu di sebrang sana.

"Ah, aku lupa menaruh ponselku tadi."

"Eh? Kau ceroboh sekali."

"Ahahaha..."

Chiaki hanya tertawa saja, dia tahu alasannya tadi sangat konyol dan dia tahu bahwa Yuu mengetahui kebohongan kecilnya itu. Tiba-tiba suasana kembali hening, mereka berdua tidak berbicara.

"Yuu?" tanya Chiaki.

"Ah, apa kau sibuk nanti malam?" tanya Yuu.

"Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan."

"Eh?"

Chiaki terdiam. Yuu mengajaknya jalan bersama? Memang mereka berdua sudah biasa jalan-jalan berdua. Tapi sejak kejadian Yuu menyatakan cintanya pada Chiaki, hal itu membuat Chiaki menjadi sedikit risih.

"Kau mau kan, Chiaki?" tanya Yuu memastikan.

"Aku..." gumam Chiaki bingung.

"Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya. Kutunggu kau di cafe jam delapan malam."

Yuu langsung mematikan teleponnya dan Chiaki terlihat bingung atas sikap Yuu. Sejak kejadian itu, Yuu seperti orang lain saja. Chiaki merasa Yuu sedikit berubah, tidak seperti sahabatnya yang dulu.

"Yuu..." gumam Chiaki.

.

.

.

Sedangkan Yuu, dia hanya duduk santai di lantai kamarnya. Wajahnya tidak lepas dari layar ponselnya, tadi ia menghubungi Chiaki setelah tidak menghubungi beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia tahu Chiaki butuh waktu untuk menjawab pernyataan cintanya. Tapi, ia tidak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk mendengar suara Chiaki.

Ia sangat mencintai pemuda itu. Baginya, hidup tanpa Chiaki serasa hampa. Semuanya sunyi. Chiaki adalah pemuda yang baik, mengingat dulu Chiaki adalah pemuda yang pertama kali akrab dengannya ketika SMP.

"Chiaki," gumam Yuu. "Kau tidak tahu seberapa besar cintaku."

Yuu menghela nafas, ia melirik ke arah buku sketsanya. Iya, di buku itu hanya berisi gambar-gambar Chiaki. Ia terus memandangi buku sketsanya tanpa berkedip. Ia merasa gambarnya, tidak Chiaki yang asli sekalipun sangat manis.

"Aku yakin aku lebih baik darinya."

**.**

**.**

_Di kala senyummu hanya untuknya._

_Aku hanya bisa melihat tanpa melakukan apa-apa._

_Di kala tangisanmu karenanya._

_Aku hanya bisa menanggung bebanmu darinya._

**.**

**.**

****_Tidak sadarkah kau?_

_Kesedihanmu adalah kesedihanku._

_Sayangnya senyummu bukan untukku._

_Senyummu hanya untuk kekasihmu._

__**.**

**.**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, Chiaki bersiap-siap menuju cafe dekat apartemennya dan menemui Yuu. Ia sengaja datang ketika pas jam delapan agar bisa mempersiapkan diri untuk bertemu dengan Yuu.

'Duh, seperti mau bertemu dengan orang terkenal saja,' batin Chiaki. 'Dia itu sahabatku...'

Tidak lama Chiaki telah sampai di cafe, dia melihat sosok Yuu yang sedang duduk menghadap ke arah jendela. Wajah Yuu terlihat sangat serius. Chiaki berjalan mendekatinya dan menyapa Yuu.

"Hai, maaf aku terlambat." ujar Chiaki yang duduk di hadapan Yuu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga baru datang." ujar Yuu.

"Ano, mau bicara apa?" tanya Chiaki langsung.

"Jangan terburu-buru begitu," ujar Yuu. "Kita pesan makanan dulu. Kamu belum makan, kan?"

"Ah, iya."

Yuu memanggil w_aiter _dan memesankan makanan untuk mereka berdua. Chiaki sedikit bingung kenapa Yuu tahu bahwa ia belum makan. Mungkinkah karena sudah mengenal dirinya, jadi Yuu tahu segala hal tentangnya?

Memikirkan hal itu membuat Chiaki pusing. Tanpa Chiaki sadari, Yuu terus memperhatikan Chiaki. Bagi Yuu, Chiaki sangat manis dan ia ingin terus memandangnya. Tampaknya Chiaki mulai menyadari bahwa ia diperhatikan oleh Yuu. Wajah Chiaki sedikit memerah.

"Kenapa kau melihatku begitu?" tanya Chiaki.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Yuu. "Kau manis sih."

Wajah Chiaki sedikit memerah mendengar ucapan Yuu, dia hanya tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu. Lagi-lagi Yuu mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh dan membuat Chiaki menjadi meragukannya.

"Ah, kau bercanda." ujar Chiaki.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Aku serius." ujar Yuu tegas.

"Ah..."

"Aku menyukaimu, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku hanya menyukaimu sebagai teman."

"Tapi, aku lebih dari itu."

**.**

**.**

"_Teman" itulah gelar yang kau beri padaku._

_Padahal aku memiliki perasaan yang lebih kepadamu._

_Cintaku tidak bisa sampai di hatimu itu._

_Tapi digantikan oleh sosok kekasihmu._

.

.

Suasana menjadi hening, baik Yuu dan Chiaki tidak berbicara. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Kata-kata Yuu itu membuat Chiaki menjadi ragu lagi. Dia bertekad ingin menolak perasaan Yuu, tapi entah kenapa kata-katanya tertahan.

"Chiaki..." panggil Yuu.

"Ah, ya?" gumam Chiaki.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Tidakkah kau menyadari perasaanku?"

"Ano..."

Tidak lama _waiter _datang membawakan pesanan mereka, ucapan Yuu tertunda karena kedatangan w_aiter _itu. Melihat pesanannya sudah datang, Chiaki mulai makan. Sedangkan Yuu hanya memperhatikan Chiaki yang sedang makan.

Tatapan mata Yuu tidak bisa lepas dari sosok Chiaki, ia sangat mencintai pemuda yang ada di hadapannya itu. Yuu masih memperhatikan wajah Chiaki dengan tatapan sendu.

"Aku harap kau mengerti perasaanku, Chiaki." ujar Yuu.

"Eh?" gumam Chiaki yang menghentikan untuk makan.

"Aku mencintaimu, tapi kau malah memilih..."

Yuu tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, berat sekali rasanya menyebut nama rival-nya itu. Dia tahu Chiaki lebih memilihnya dan mungkin tidak ada ruang baginya untuk menggantikan kekasih Chiaki itu.

**.**

**.**

_Tidakkah kau mengerti perasaanku?_

_Aku selalu menyukaimu dan perasaanku itu tulus padamu._

_Aku selalu ingin menjadi orang yang membahagiakanmu._

_Senyummu sangat berharga untukku._

**.**

**.**

"Maaf," gumam Chiaki. "Aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu."

Yuu hanya terdiam saja, dia membiarkan Chiaki meneruskan ucapannya. Tentu, mendengar ucapan orang lain terutama orang yang kau sayangi itu sangat penting. Yuu mendengarkan ucapan Chiaki dengan seksama.

"Aku... aku menyukai... Hatori." ujar Chiaki.

"Aku tahu." ujar Yuu.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau?"

"Aku yakin aku lebih baik darinya."

Chiaki terdiam, ia menatap Yuu. Wajah Yuu terlihat sangat serius, tidak ada candaan dari sorot matanya yang tajam itu. Apa yang Yuu katakan tampaknya memang benar. Chiaki berusaha memikirkan kata-kata yang pas untuk menolak perasaan Yuu.

"Tapi maaf Yuu, aku..." gumam Chiaki.

"Apakah tidak bisa aku menggantikannya?" tanya Yuu.

"Ano..."

Belum sempat Chiaki menjawab pertanyaan Yuu, tiba-tiba ponsel Chiaki berbunyi. Chiaki memperhatikan ponselnya, ada telepon dari Hatori. Chiaki langsung saja mengangkat teleponnya itu.

"Halo..." gumam Chiaki.

"Yoshino, kamu lagi apa? Bagaimana dengan naskah-mu?" tanya Hatori di sebrang sana.

"Ah, aku baru akan mengerjakannya."

"Baru? Kau jangan malas-malasan."

"Iya. Aku akan mengerjakannya."

"Baiklah."

Hatori mengakhiri teleponnya itu, Chiaki terdiam. Ia melirik ke arah Yuu yang tadi mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Hatori. Yuu hanya menghela nafas dan menatap Chiaki yang keliahatan ragu.

"Kau mau pulang?" tanya Yuu.

"Iya. Maaf ya." ujar Chiaki. Dia langsung bangkit dari bangkunya dan pergi meninggalkan Yuu sendiri.

"Memang tidak ada harapan untukku."

**.**

**.**

_Apakah ini akhir dari cintaku?_

_Tapi, biarlah aku mengubur cintaku._

_Cintaku ini adalah cinta yang tak terbalaskan untukmu._

_Biarkan aku menangis karenamu._

**.**

**.**

"Aku tahu aku tidak bisa mengalahkanmu." gumam Yuu.

Dia sangat tahu bahwa pemuda yang ia cintai lebih memilih orang lain. Cintanya tidak bisa sampai ke hati Chiaki. Hatori telah mendahuluinya dan memiliki Chiaki seutuhnya. Sesungguhnya saja Yuu kesal, tapi ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi.

Semuanya terasa berakhir begitu cepat. Menerima kenyataan ini membuat Yuu sedikit terluka. Tentu saja, orang yang kau cintai ternyata mencintai orang lain rasanya sangat sakit. Yuu tidak bisa menahan kesedihannya lagi.

"Usahaku tidak ada gunanya." gumam Yuu lagi.

**.**

**.**

_Tidak bisakah aku menjadi orang yang kau pilih?_

_Tidak bisakah aku menggantikan posisinya?_

_Aku terus bertanya-tanya pada diriku._

_Tapi aku tidak menemukan jawabannya._

**.**

**.**

_Pintu hatiku akan selalu terbuka untukmu._

_Kapanpun dia menyakitimu, datanglah padaku._

_Aku akan menenangkanmu dan memelukmu._

_Walau itu semua hanya anganku._

**.**

**.**

Yuu meninggalkan cafe itu dan membayar pesanannya tadi. Dia hanya menghela nafas saja dan pergi meninggalkan cafe itu. Berusaha melupakan cintanya dan menghadapai sebagai temannya saja. Semoga ia bisa.

**The End**

A/N: Fic Sekaiichi Hatsukoi-ku yang baru sekaligus fic untuk Fanfiction Festival.

Gomen nih, aku berusaha menggambarkan perasaan Yuu sejelas mungkin. Semoga nyambung.

Ditunggu sarannya lewat review...^^


End file.
